


A Sweet Bite

by caffeineklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Confused Adashi, Fluff and Angst, Knife son tells people nothing, M/M, Panic Attack, Soulmates, Space Dad is tired, Stubborn Keith (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Withdrawal, adashi, its a mix of that and withdrawal, kind of, klance, mild af tho, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineklance/pseuds/caffeineklance
Summary: Keith doesn't like to bother people with his problems and Lance is a sweet boyfriend.





	A Sweet Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomly got this idea and couldn't get it out of my head so it became this. Plus, who doesn't love a cute vamp one-shot?

Keith knew it would happen eventually. He knew he’d have to give in to the little voice in the back of his head that he’s been actively avoiding for a few weeks. He just thought he’d have more time.

And now Keith is sitting in Adam’s arms while Shiro helps restrain the raven-haired boy from scratching his arms and pulling at his hair. He’s not putting up much of a fight, but Adam’s kind words being whispered to him might be the reason why.

“Keith, please,” Shiro whispers as he crouches down to get eye level with him. “You’ve got to breathe. I can’t understand.”

Keith looked up with unshed tears in his eyes, his stubbornness to keep anyone from seeing him cry, even in a situation like this. His tried to focus on something, anything, to help. Adam’s arms were grounding him, sure, but he needed to find something for himself.

“Shi-Shiro, hurts,” he got out through his teeth.

“I need to know what you mean Keith, please.”

“Keith,” Adam started from behind him, “would you like to hold my hand?”

Not finding it any easier to speak, Keith let out a whimper and nodded his head, grasping onto Adam’s hand as soon as Shiro let him go. He knew he was holding on a bit too tight but it seemed to be the only thing he could control so he didn’t care much.

Focusing on his breathing and Shiro and Adam helping him, his breathing didn’t stutter like it did before. Taking a deep breath, he let go of Adam’s hand and grabbed Shiro’s sleeve instead.

“Sorry.”

“Keith stop, you have nothing to apologize for.” And while Keith knows Shiro was talking about the panicking, that’s not what he was apologizing for. “Now can you tell us what’s wrong?”

“S’ Lance. Need you to call,” Keith said quietly.

“Did something happen betwee-“Adam was cut off by the door opening and Lance, panting with a look in his eyes that could kill a man, walking in the apartment.

“Keith, what the hell!”

“Lance,” Shiro stood up to look over at him, “he’s clearly not in the right mindset right now so maybe be a bit more sympathetic.”

Shiro knew that while Lance and Keith have been dating for five or so months, they weren’t always great at talking with one another and he didn’t want Keith to become angry on top of being overwhelmed.

Lance walked over to the two men on the floor against the wall, one being Shiro’s kindhearted husband who was doing his best to hold onto a now struggling again Keith, and his boyfriend who was looking at him with the most pained eyes in the world.

“He’s hurting himself right now and he knows it. Let him go please.”

“Care to explain?” Adam asked from his spot on the floor. “Keith just fell to the floor crying and pulling at his hair.”

“He’s been fidgeting with his hair and scratching at himself all week like he’s got withdrawal symptoms.” Shiro looked down at his brother as his breathing steadied out once more. “I didn’t want to bother him with it, thinking he’d tell us if there’s a problem.”

“Long story short, Keith and I are soulmates. I’m a hybrid vampire and I’ve been drinking from him, with his permission of course!” Lance rushed out when Shiro looked confused and ready to punch him all at once.  

Adam was letting Keith but stopped to look up at Lance. “But hybrids died out a long time ago!”

“Yeah, it’s weird and Ill explain it all later, but he needs me to bite him as much as I need to drink from him so if you could please let him go,” Lance trailed off as he crouched down in front of Keith, Adam now a good foot away from him.

“Hey sweetheart.”

Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eyes and let out a whine. “M’sorry. Didn’t wanna bother you.” He reached out to Lance and grabbed his hand, putting it on top of his head, letting Lance know to thread his fingers through his hair.

“Keith it been a few weeks. You can’t do this to yourself.” Lance smiled sweetly as he reached for Keith’s right hand to find the slightly visible scar from the last time.

“Hurry up, they’re watching us.” Keith half grumbled half whined, directing his attention to Shiro and Adam who had gathered behind them both.

“Good. S’your punishment for hurting yourself.”  

Lance slowly brought Keith’s wrist up to his mouth, gently kissing where he was going to bite down, causing Keith to hide his head in the crook of Lance’s neck. Laughing quietly, Lance bit into Keith’s inner wrist, watching the boy slowly become limp in his arms with a sigh, the familiar sweet taste of Keith’s blood causing him to close his eyes peacefully.

He tried to take enough to satisfy himself and Keith, while keeping it brief with the audience of two behind him. When Keith let out a pleased sigh and his grip on Lance’s shirt loosened, he decided it was enough.

Slowly, he let up on the bite, retracting his fangs and licking the spot where he had just bit down. He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair as a comfort and pulled away.

“There, now let’s get you on the couch.” Lance said, slipping his arms around the shorter boy and lifting him up with a small grunt.

Adam looked at Lance like he was some kind of stranger in their home while Shiro looked downright confused. But it was Shiro who eventually got to work and helped lay Keith down with his head in Lance’s lap. Keith snuggled up to the vampire and fell asleep in almost an instant.

“So...,” Adam started, bounced back and forth on his toes, “coffee?”

 

~~~~~

“So, your mom is human?”

“Yes.”

Adam laid a blanket on top of Keith, hearing him hum happily in his sleep.

“And you and your siblings are all hybrids because your dad was?”

“Mhm. Though I got most of the vampire traits and habits.”

“Keith. Is he safe with you?”

“I can guarantee you both that as long as I live, not a single thing with hurt him.”

Shiro let out a stressed sigh and patted Adam’s thigh. “Well. That’s enough excitement for the day, Adam I’m going to bed.”

“Shiro its two in the afternoon.”

“I’m going to bed. Lance, you’re welcome to stay.”

“Uhh, what he said,” Adam said and followed Shiro, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, to their bedroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thicc


End file.
